


a last time for everything

by horreurs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic, hello ao3...... long time no see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horreurs/pseuds/horreurs
Summary: eren wouldn’t understand the concept of ‘fancy’ if it held him in a chokehold until he turned blue. of that much, jean was certain.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 41





	a last time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill one shot thing...? let's go with that. this was supposed to be a 500 word drabble about a fancy dinner date at the beach, but it seems as if i just can't stop myself from rambling when eren and jean are concerned.
> 
> title comes from halloween by phoebe bridgers because her punisher album was all i listened to whilst scribbling this out.
> 
> as always, feel free to come cry over erejean with me on twitter over at @horreurs. :+)

Eren wouldn’t understand the concept of ‘fancy’ if it held him in a chokehold until he turned blue. Of that much, Jean was certain. The blanket that had been carelessly splayed out beneath them to protect Jean’s pristine slacks (“Who wears slacks to the beach? Are you going through a crisis? Do I need to call your mom?” had been Eren’s loving analysis the second he clambered into Jean’s car with all the gracefulness of a newborn giraffe) from the perils of sand looked as if it had seen better days and the selection of food that Eren had so lovingly bought from the gas station three minutes before Jean turned up looked as if it was one gram of sugar away from rotting all their teeth with a single glance.

Despite the numerous shortcomings, the sight of the grin that was plastered across Eren’s face as he pushed himself to his feet, his battered Vans discarded beside the blanket, and sprinted down to the waterfront made it all worthwhile. As far as first anniversaries went, this one seemed fitting for them both. Their constant on-again-off-again status within the friendship group was always the topic of playful teasing. Connie and Sasha had even had a bet running over how long it would take Jean and Eren to come crawling back to one another after yet another heated argument. The apologetic offerings given in an attempt to garner sympathy came in many forms between the two of them; a cigarette (tailor made from Jean, hand rolled from Eren), a warm drink, something sweet to eat, a pun texted approximately an hour after the argument itself took place. The list was endless, really. Somehow, they had pulled through and made it to one whole year within one another’s company.

Jean doubted he’d want to be anywhere else (nor _with_ anyone else) in this very moment.

A shrill yelp of laughter erupts from Eren as he staggers into the chilling embrace of the sea, his jeans rolled up haphazardly past his knees as the waves curl around his legs in one fluid motion. “‘s cold!”

“No shit,” Jean laughs, resting a hand behind him to lean back and admire the sight of his boyfriend struggling to cope against the mercy of the elements. The nimble fingers of his free hand move to pluck the cigarette he’d rested behind his ear to place it between his lips before reaching for the lighter he’d squirreled away from Hitch’s house party the other night. As the flame flickered, he inhaled slowly before exhaling through a laugh as Eren was battered by a sneaking wave that soaked his lower half entirely. “You’re not getting in my fucking car like _that_ , Eren.”

An almost sheepish expression blossoms across Eren’s face as he wanders back to the safety of the blanket, dropping to his knees and reaching for the closest bag of chocolate coated _something_ with a hunger Jean wasn’t entirely familiar with. “I didn’t know it was gonna splash me like that.” A handful of chocolate is unceremoniously shoveled into Eren’s mouth as he talks and the words soon become garbled, indistinguishable from the ranting he’d often bestow upon Jean whilst he was fast asleep, leaving Jean and his insomnia to try and make sense of the slurred murmuring during the early hours of the morning. “I can’t control the sea.”

“No?” Jean replies sarcastically, one thin eyebrow cocking in mock surprise as Eren shoots a venomous glare in his direction. “You looked like a modern day Poseidon from here.”

“Shut up an’ lemme take a drag. All my smokes got soaked from that fucking wave.”

“Fine. But don’t drool all over the filter like you usually do. Try inhaling like a normal person.”

Eren flashes Jean his middle finger for a split second before snatching the offered cigarette from him like it’s the last one on earth. As he takes drag after drag––showing no sign or intention of returning it any time soon despite apparently hating Jean’s ‘rich boy’ cigarettes (although what was so rich about Marlboro Gold, Jean wasn’t too sure)––it doesn’t take long for Eren to slump against Jean, settling between the space between his thighs with his back pressed lazily against Jean’s chest. It’s not the most comfortable position given how boney Jean is, nor the fact that Jean has to place both hands behind him to keep them both propped up, but it’s on brand for their unique kind of affection.

The sunset paints a comforting orange glow across the sky above them. There’s still a degree of warmth in the breeze that ruffles Eren’s mop of hair, the ends curling into small waves from the sea’s earlier battering. It’s peaceful. Strangely so, Jean thinks. Peace wasn’t something that was particularly common within their relationship. The early stages of their friendship was filled with split lips, black eyes and curled fists. Venomous words that couldn’t be taken back, scowls from across the room –– it was messy to say the least. It took them a while to come to terms with one another; to find common ground of any kind at all. Yet, in this moment, Jean struggles to picture his life turning out any other way. Eren was an impulsive bundle of energy, yes, and he had the uncanny ability to get on every single one of Jean’s nerves without trying, but Jean wouldn’t trade him for anything else in the world.

“You comfortable?” He mumbles, burying his face in the mane of Eren’s unruly hair.

“Uh huh.”

“Y’know I love you, right?”

There’s a snort of laughter as the stolen cigarette is stubbed out against the sand. The low momentary fizzling noise acts as a reminder to them both how fragile things could really be; how nothing in this lifetime truly lasted forever, no matter the strength of the illusion.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Good.” The response is quick, certain in its conviction. “You better.”

“Like you’d ever let me forget,” Eren retorts equally as quickly, a playful roll of his eyes accompanying his words as he shifts between Jean’s thighs to try and escape the discomfort of his still thoroughly sea-soaked jeans. “You send me good morning texts after staying the night.” Despite the teasing tone, Eren relaxes further against Jean’s form to turn his head, glancing up at the other with a wide grin as their gazes meet. It was like looking at home; at certainty. At someone Eren knew he’d be in love with for as long as his lungs worked. As the gap between them closes and Jean captures Eren’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss, Eren feels himself sink further into certainty. This may not have been the anniversary either of them had initially had in mind, the confectionary he’d brought left forgotten on the blanket beside them both, but it was good enough.

For the both of them, it was enough.


End file.
